Ángel Caído
by YCnia
Summary: Dibujando sus cuerpos en las sábanas, delineando la desnudez de Ciel con sus manos y degustando la pasión... "Mi batalla contigo es de cuerpo a cuerpo. No eres mi enemigo. Eres mi ángel caído y rendido… A mis pies…" - Lemmon SxC.


**Ángel Caído**

Un par de ocelos brunos que abrasan en destellos.

Y mientras la aurora entraba con lentitud desvirtuando a la sombra, él esperaba. Pasaba soñando desde que el día anunciaba con su vértigo de soledad que la taciturna noche arremetía salivando embrujos en los cristales de su ventana, donde se ilustraron lunas y soles, por las noches en las que no se habían amado y los días en los que no se habían tenido. Pero eso no importaba, la noche siempre fue cómplice de la fatiga de una seducción.

Su pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas, sabanas de seda manchadas por el deseo, que le miran y le tocan ansiosas, buscando siempre recordarle su cuerpo, llevándole a los rincones más oscuros de su mente donde la fantasía mitiga el dolor de su ausencia. Miraba las horas enredado en las sábanas, desconcentrándole el fastidioso Tic-tac.

De repente siente cómo la cama se hunde a su lado, provocando que el raudo latido de su corazón se intensificara, irguiéndose con rapidez tropezándose con su ufana figura inclinada hacia él.

Aquella mirada de penetrante escarlata, una mirada de fuego que seduce y le llama por su nombre, le acorrala, también le hace sudar y se resbala en el mismo pecado al que le induce. Aquella forma de mirar sólo traduce el deseo que del más pequeño le acicala. Aquella mirada parecía como dibujando y deseando poseer aquellos belfos.

¡Indiscreta!

Aquella forma de mirarle no le adulaba, sin embargo sin ella no podría esconderse del tiempo que le suprimía.

Ciel advirtió cómo el mayor relamía sus labios con galanteo y sonreía con sorna, provocando que las mejillas del menor se tiñeran del color de la inocencia al ser perturbada y bajara su cabeza, desequilibrado por aquella invitación tan clara. Sebastian se acercó precavido, alzando una mano enguantada y acariciando la trémula piel de aquella tez de rasgos finos. Alzó con brusquedad el rostro de Ciel, provocando un tentador quejido de la parte afectada. Los labios entre abiertos, escapándose por ellos los deseos con los que ambos se ahogaban hasta que esa hambrienta boca se apoyaba sobre la de Ciel, calmando su sed de aquellos besos y dándole el beso más sensual y largo que jamás hubiera recibido.

Como cadenas, aquellos delgados brazos aprisionan el fuerte cuello de Sebastian, mientras que las anchas manos del susodicho moldeaban la estrecha cintura del más pequeño, dejándose llevar y perdiendo el miedo en cada beso. Devorando sus bocas, mientras que sus lenguas bailaban un excitante vals, dejando que los sonidos acuosos y los de sus respiraciones agitadas hicieran quebranto en el silencio de la joven noche.

La inocencia de Ciel quedaba al descubierto con la torpeza de sus manos al explorar el cuerpo de su pareja más grande que él, pero en su interior existía el virgen el deseo de amar  
y que sólo con Sebastian quería experimentar, juntar sentimientos y el placer de amar. Deseaba ser el alumno travieso que aprenda de él las artes del placer, justo como en ese momento las diestras e inconscientes manos del ojiescarlata buscaban despojar de aquel camisón al cuerpo entre sus brazos, porque eran sus manos la llave perfecta que abría cada botón que desnudaba el cuerpo y el alma de Ciel.

Lo tendió sobre la cama con delicadeza y continuó besando sus labios y jugueteando mutuamente con sus lenguas; dibujando sus cuerpos en las sábanas, delineando la desnudez de Ciel con sus manos y degustando la pasión; sabiendo que la torpeza de las manos del ojiazul se enmienda al calor de la piel de Sebastian volviéndolas amantes expertas.

La necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse, haciendo relucir un brillante y travieso hilo de saliva colgando libremente y uniendo todavía los labios de ambos. Deslizándose suavemente de los hombros, el camisón de Ciel se deslizó lentamente para quedar en la cama. La admiración y el asombro que invadieron al demonio fueron tales que incluso los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, al poder contemplar la morbidez de su cuerpo desnudo y aterciopelado, y la tierna solidez de su pecho desvelado. Cubrió su cuerpo con besos y mordiscos.

Son esos mordiscos que torpemente tratan a fuerza de alcanzar carnosos labios condensados, cálidamente bajo esos tiernos suspiros... Que juegan el papel tenebroso de exhalar el violento aire de tan triviales vibraciones.

"_Mi batalla contigo es de cuerpo a cuerpo._

_No eres mi enemigo._

_Eres mi ángel caído y rendido…_

_A mis pies…"_

Ciel sintió una mano fría correr despacio sobre su piel, mientras que el mayor se inclina a su pecho, jugando y mordisqueando sus pezones que, al sentir el contacto con esa húmeda lengua, se volvieron duros y erectos. La excitación crece cada vez más y el cuerpo del más pequeño se arquea por el deseo y el placer, abriendo sus piernas de tal forma que Sebastian pudiera entrar entre ellas para así poder bajar por todo su cuerpo, besando con mimo y sensualidad al mismo tiempo que le lamía.

Los ojos azules se conectaron con los escarlatas, como si le pidieran que parara de provocarle tanto y entrara en él, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más, se encontraba como un volcán en erupción a punto de reventar. En un intento por apresurar los instintos de lujuria rebosantes de aquel demonio, Ciel tocó la masculinidad erecta de su mayordomo, incitándole a jugar, a apresurarse, a fundir su alma con él.

Sebastian entendió sus ganas de hacer el amor y acudió a ello con sus caricias más excitantes. Gateó nuevamente hasta encontrar la boca del menor y besarle con pasión, saboreando sus labios, pero fue entrando suave, muy lentamente dentro de Ciel, quien no pudo aguantar más y salieron de su garganta los más sensuales gemidos de placeres y deseos. Así llegaron a la unión de sus cuerpos y sus seres. Ciel sonrió cuando sangró, y una ternura inmensa e impotente se adueñó de sus ojos mientras su boca mintió diciendo que no duele, por proteger al alma que ansiando se estremece.

_Era el ruiseñor herido por la rosa, que deja en ese acto su última esperanza._

Sebastian amó el cuerpo de su Amo entonces y su alma. Su interior fue para él la tierra firme; lo sintió como un sexto continente no registrado en mapas todavía.

Gemidos de placer consumían ese precioso hecho de amor, llegando al éxtasis, al más bello y perfecto y pasional orgasmo, donde las esencias de ambos se unen con un beso muy largo que confirma su encuentro en un lecho de amor humedecido con el sudor de un par de cuerpos llenos de pasión.

* * *

**(/o\) ¡Oh Dios, mi Primer Lemon!**  
**¿Qué tal estuvo? Dios, no se pueden imaginar cuánto exprimí mi cerebro tratando de hacer algo... Lemonastico, pero creo que fallé /**  
**Mi mente aún es la de una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una puberta, compréndame /**  
**¿Merece algún Review o un Fav? $: **  
**Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda hacer uno un poco más gráfico y más...aslkdjalskdja, no lo sé ;b**  
**Bien, es pasada la media noche y mi Musa acaba de salir de fiesta. No hay motivo para quedarse despierta ya.**

**Se despide:**  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
